charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Event 2017
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- '''Quick Links: *Christmas Tales *A Holiday for All *Mouse Marathon *Gold Vein *Mice Vs Dogs *Getting Sleepy *Late Dinner *Canine Waltz ---- End of Event Info= Dear friends of the Magic Forest! Enchanters want to inform you of the changes that will occur with the end of our Winter Adventures! All quests will end on January 16th at 4 AM EST. *Cheese Cubes, Royal Crowns and Royal Scepters will no longer drop; *Blue Spruce and Mint Bushes will be removed from the Store; *All Mice will vanish from your lands; *Unused Mouse Spells will be removed from your inventory; *The Enchanted Castle will no longer create Corgi-Poos and will give a Package after a longer production period; *Phoenix and Zippy Spitz will eat Seeds; *Transformation Spells, Phoenixes and Zippy Spitz will no longer be available to craft; *After the adventure ends, the "Enchanted Castle" will have the same final appearance for all levels; *The Daily Bonus will no longer give Corgi-Poo on day 3 and Rubies on Day 5. A WEEK AFTER the end of the ADVENTURE, January 23rd at 4 AM EST expect the following changes: *You can no longer create Handfuls & Bags of Coins or King's Treasure in the Holiday Revel; *You will no longer be able to spend Snowy Pennies or Royal Coins in the Store; *Golden Bush will no longer give a Golden Nut or a returned Golden Bush upon harvest; *Corgi-Poos will only give gold upon selling and will not give Fragrant Cookies. Hurry and finish all the tasks you're interested in before the adventure ends and happy gaming! |-|Tips= 3 New Quests Info *You must be Level 35+ and have completed “Christmas Tales II” to receive the 3 new Quest lines: Getting Sleepy • Late Dinner • Canine Waltz *“Getting Sleepy” quest line ENDS: January 2nd at 7:55 am EST (1:55 pm CET). *“Late Dinner” STARTS: January 2nd at 8 am EST (2 pm CET) and finishes January 8th at 7:55 am EST (1:55 pm CET). It consists of 6 tasks. *“Canine Waltz” quest line starts January 8th at 8 am EST (2 pm CET) and finishes January 15nd at 7:55 am EST (1:55 pm CET). It consists of 8 tasks. *In order to succeed you will need a Peppermint bush which you can buy at the Store for 4 Royal Coins. *Harvest a Peppermint bush to get Mint Candies. *Phoenix Recipe: (10) Spruce Branches (3) Cheese Cubes (9) Seeds *Note: The Phoenix cannot be crafted once Quest: Getting Sleepy 7/7 is complete *The Phoenix eats Mint Candies both at home and when you are visiting your neighbors. *In the “Late Dinner” quest line you will be ask to harvest Peppermint bushes and craft some useful items for out little Shmoos in the Laboratory. *During the “Canine Waltz” a new animal, Zippy Spitz, will be introduced to you. You can craft this cute little fellow in the Wonder Workshop using 1 Royal Crown, 5 Golden Walnuts and 12 Frogs. *Zippy Spitz eats Mint Candies both at home and when you are visiting your neighbors. *For completing each task you will be rewarded with some Snowy Pennies! *The Phoenix craft will be available only during the “Getting Sleepy” quest line. *The Zippy Spitz craft will be available only during the “Canine Waltz” quest line. *The drops will stop when you finish the last task of the “Canine Waltz” quest line. ---- Christmas 2017 Event Info *Cheese Cubes seems to be the big bottleneck at first in this quest, just be patient, the drops can be rare at times but they will come eventually. **Use the "Click Trick" on Shacks: If you click a Shack and it drops a Cheese Cube, quickly click all the rest of your shacks as fast as you can in a row so that all the shacks may drop cheese. If the first shack does not drop a cheese, wait a few seconds before you click the next shack and only click fast when a cheese finally does drop. This can result in multiple cheese drops. *There are items in the Store you can purchase with Royal Coins and some for Snowy Pennies, last years Christmas Event Currency • The Quest Objectives require you to purchase items with Royal Coins • So make sure you are buying items that require you to spend the correct currency • We will be given an opportunity to get more Snowy Pennies later in the quests *You can only get Corgi-Poos as Rewards for Quest: A Holiday for All and once you complete Christmas Tales I you can get 1 each time you collect your Enchanted Castle. *'A new Crop: “Golden Bush” can be obtained by upgrading the Enchanted Castle.' *'You will receive a Golden Walnut + a new Golden Bush upon harvest • Timer = 6 minutes' *Start planting the Golden Bushes as soon as you get them so you can start stocking up on Golden Walnuts, you will need lots of them for crafting later **Upgrade Level 2 = 2 Golden Bushes **Upgrade Level 3 = 1 Golden Bush **Upgrade Level 4 = 1 Golden Bush **Upgrade Level 5 = 2 Golden Bushes *On Quest: Mice vs Dogs, when it asks you to feed your dragons, you can also accept neighbors help on dragons and still get 100% drop rate on Scepters Required Royal Coin Purchases: *A Holiday for All: **5/5 = 129 *Mouse Marathon: **5/6 = 299 *Gold Vein: **5/8 = 499 **7/8 = 899 *Mice vs Dogs **6/10 = 1299 **10/10 = 6999 *'Enchanted Castle Upgrade Costs:' *Mouse Marathon: **6/6 = L2 • 99RC *Gold Vein: **4/8 = L3 • 199RC **8/8 = L4 • 399RC *Mice vs Dogs: **5/10 = L5 • 599RC **9/10 = L6 • 999RC • Tips will be added as we move through the quests and gain insight! • ' 25398765_1597822883631626_5905247508702344827_n.jpg |-|Recipes= SoldierSpellR1.PNG HandfulCoinsR1.jpg OTransformR1.jpg BagORoyalCoinsR1.jpg KingTransformR1.jpg KingT4reasureR1.jpg |-|Enchanted Castle Info= ECastle1.jpg ECastle2.jpg ECastle3.jpg ECastle4.png ECastle5.jpg ECastle6.jpg |-|Mini Decoration Quests= 'Items to Purchase with Royal Coins & Snowy Pennies In the Store > Featured Goods tab, there are many items you can purchase with either Royal Coins • Snowy Pennies and even some for Rubies! Most are just adorable decorations that will give you Magic Experience points when you place them, but a few will start mini-quests when placed. *Items that are just plain decorations will have a x1 next to the picture in the store, this indicates when you purchase the item it will go straight into your inventory *Items without the "x1" next to the picture have to be placed. Most of these items will begin short, 3-part quests when placed. *Note: Be careful when purchasing. If a quest asks you to spend x amount of Royal Coins, only items you purchase with Royal Coins will update the quest objective. *You may be wondering how to get more Snowy Pennies • Currently the only way to get them is as quest rewards but that may change as we get further into this event. Click a Picture to Visit the Quest Details Page ---- Xmas2017 (1).png|Click for quest|link=Snow Angel Xmas2017 (2).png|Click for quest|link=Handy Shmoos Club Xmas2017 (3).png|Click for quest|link=Holiday Hearth Xmas2017 (4).png|Click for quest|link=Shmoo on a Swing Xmas2017 (5).png|Click for quest|link=Globe with Snow Xmas2017 (6).png|Click for quest|link=Snow Globe Xmas2017 (7).png|Click for quest|link=Polar Bear Xmas2017 (8).png|Click for quest|link=Blizzard in a Globe Xmas2017 (9).png|Click for quest|link=Ice Hill TransBG1.png Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Christmas Event 2017